Thinking out loud
by Babeonline2
Summary: Naruto is a person who can't express his thoughts, and then one incident caused his life to change. Yaoi, Oneshot SasuNaru another bonus story with ItaDei. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

'**Thinking out loud.' Is a one shot, short story and this is my first one shot, all the other ones were failures, as they were extended.**

**ToT**

**Summary: Naruto is a person who can't express his thoughts, and then one incident caused his life to change. Yaoi **

* * *

"Hey, have you watched the new chapter of, bleach manga? Captain Commander's bankai?"

"Of course! It was so cool! But I am just waiting for Ichigo to kick their ass!"

'_I watched it too. Damn why can't I say it?' _Naruto thought and sighed, he was unable to interact with others; he couldn't say things on his mind, without looking like a retard.

Naruto walked down the stair and stopped as he saw a group of bright people, chatting and laughing wishing he was also one of them.

'_What am I thinking? I could never be like them' _Naruto thought and his eyes turned to Sasuke Uchiha, he was one of those people who didn't need to do anything just to chat with anyone.

'_Damn how I envy that bastard.'_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto yelped as two girls rushing through the stairs behind him and colliding with him, causing Naruto to fall from the stairs.

Right on top of Sasuke.

"Owwww…"Naruto said groaning.

'_That hurts.'_Naruto thought and Sasuke looked up at him annoyed.

"Sorry, I'll get off you, Uchiha-san."Naruto said and scrambled up and Sasuke looked at him weirdly.

'_**Hmmmmm…do I know him? Is he in my class?**_**' **Sasuke thought confused and Naruto pouted.

"_How mean! I know I don't stand out much but still!' _Naruto still pouting said his name.

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto."

'_**Ah….yeah yeah, I remember someone with that name in our class.**_**' **Sasuke thought nodding both were still on the floor not noticing their classmate's weird looks.

'_Eh?' _

'_**Uh?'**_

Naruto and Sasuke turned to each other sea blue eyes stared into dark black ones, both wide with shock.

'**He….HE CAN HEAR EVERYTHING!' **

[In class]

Naruto was still shocked by the events in his life and did what he always did, he started thinking,

'_NO WAY! Uchiha can hear my voice and…..I can hear his too! What's going on?'_

'_**Uzumaki Naruto you're too loud!'**_

"GYAAAAAAA!"Naruto yelled out in shock and everyone stared at him and people besides him flinched.

"Uzumaki sit down!"Kakashi sensei said and Naruto sat down but that didn't stop him from thinking.

'_He can hear me from this distance! NO WAY! How can I live from now-'_

'_**God! You're so annoying shut up! I can hear everything!'**_ Sasuke was looking at Naruto from behind super irritated, he was amused at the panicking blonde, well he was actually amused with the whole situation.

[After class]

"What hitting our heads again?"Sasuke cocked his eyebrows at Naruto and Naruto gulped nervously.

"Yeah, by doing that we might return back to normal."Naruto said and saw Sasuke stare at him blankly.

"Too much trouble."

"Eh? Are you okay with your thoughts being heard without permission?"Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't care."Sasuke replied and was on his way out of the school.

'_But, I can't think of anything besides this now.' _Naruto bit his lips, damn this was so frustrating!

He saw Sasuke turning around and coming closer until….

*BAM*

"Owww! What!"Naruto yelled and Sasuke was also holding his head in pain, he glared at Naruto.

"You're the one who was about to cry dobe!"Sasuke yelled and Naruto glared back, and Sasuke was definitely surprised.

"Who're you calling dobe, Teme?!"Naruto said glaring and immediately his hands were on his big mouth as he stared at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Well…..I called you a teme…so"

"I called you a dobe and I am not apologizing, am I?"Sasuke said and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

'_This rude Bastard.'_

'_**Thinking that won't help either.'**_

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other before smile broke out on their faces.

'_**Dobe.'**_

'_Teme.'_

* * *

__After the epic fail of colliding their head together many time, they decided to let it be.

Days passed like this, we could hear each other thoughts, we couldn't hide anything from each other, while Sasuke helped me with the athletic stuff ( and I got the second place after him), I helped Sasuke with cheating on test, well he kept pestering me, but I knew he already knew all the answers.

He had some wicked kind of satisfaction when he teased me, which soon turned into his habit.

'_**Naruto.'**_

Naruto sat up straight in his seat to signal Sasuke that he was listening, Sasuke nodded to himself and looked outside.

'_**Look outside.'**_

Naruto turned to the window and his eyes widened at the beautiful rainbow outside, Naruto gasped and smiled unconsciously, not aware of Sasuke watching him, and a smile fitting at his face at seeing Naruto's reaction.

'_Sasuke and I see the same world.'_

[Later]

Naruto walked with his bag, stuffing his books in his bags when he suddenly saw Sasuke surrounded by a flock of giggling girls.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you hang out with us today?"

"Yeah, we could head to the club you own."

Sasuke didn't respond, his eyes were bored and annoyed and Naruto could hear what Sasuke was thinking.

'_**Ugh…so annoying, I want to go home already!' **_

'_I knew it.' _Naruto thought sighing, in the past few days they knew each other almost inside out. Naruto bit his lips thinking of a way to help Sasuke.

"Ermmm…..Uchiha!"Naruto called and everyone turned to him, Sasuke seemed, happy? No his mind was playing tricks again.

"Erm….Kakashi sensei was calling you, something about the assignment you gave."Naruto said and Sasuke frowned, while the girls groaned in disappointment.

"What a bummer!"

"Next time for sure."

'_Ah…..I just lied.'_

"Oh! So it was a lie huh?"Sasuke asked and Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I thought you were annoyed so I thought…em…you know?"Naruto said blushing under Sasuke's smirk and amused expression.

"Pffft."Sasuke laughed and Naruto looked at him shocked.

'_I am being laughed at!'_

"No fair! Teme I just helped you and you laugh at me!"Naruto said pouting and gasped, when Sasuke ruffled his hair smiling and then Sasuke leaned closer.

"Let's go home together."Sasuke said and Naruto just stared at him before slapping his hand away.

"NO NEED! I am no girl."Naruto said and went ahead with Sasuke behind him.

"Of course, I know that."Sasuke said and then his arms were around Naruto and his voice suddenly serious, "What does it matter if you're a guy?"Sasuke whispered and Naruto shivered.

Thupm thump

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what he was feeling, what if Sasuke-

"NO! let me go."Naruto yelled and struggled out of Sasuke's grip who was so surprised that his grip loosened enough for Naruto to escape.

'_What was I about to think? I don't know…what to do? What to do?'_

Naruto kept running until he reached his house and was in his room.

'_What do I do now?'_

For next three days I avoided Sasuke and I could tell Sasuke was pissed and…hurt. But I couldn't let Sasuke know about my feelings.

'_I wish my thoughts, couldn't be heard.'_

[Later]

Naruto was walking down the steps and he flinched when he saw Sasuke and his friends climbing up, he just turned his face down and walked until.

"_**I don't get it.'**_

Naruto turned to Sasuke who turn was still walking.

"_**if you hate me, then tell me.'**_

"No, Sasuke it's not like-"Naruto yelled and Sasuke grabbed him as Naruto's foot slipped and both of them crashed down the stairs.

"_It's not like that Sasuke I-"_Naruto stared but halted and stared at Sasuke with wide eyes who was staring him with equally wide eyes.

'**Why can't I hear anything?'**

Sasuke friends picked Sasuke up and took him, but Sasuke's eyes were on Naruto who was still on the floor, shocked.

'_Well it's not like it was going to last forever.'_

[During lunch]

Naruto found himself on the roof, his eyes blank as he stared at the sky, which didn't look beautiful, Naruto sighed heavily, even though he wished for this, it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he just wanted to Sasuke to not know that he liked him.

Naruto silently drank down his soda as he heard the calming music played by the broadcasting committee, Naruto frowned along with the rest of the school when the song stopped.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto immediately chocked on his soda and coughed violently as he stared at the intercom in disbelieve.

"I'm here to confess my undying love to Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto eyes widened as he blushed and he ran towards the board casting office.

Has Sasuke lost it?

Upon entering Naruto didn't kill the bastard right away he walked in calmly ready to kill but when he saw Sasuke he just wanted to hug him.

"Hey Sai, are you sure he'll like this?"Sasuke asked he was a bit red as he hesitantly read from the script given to him by Sai and Sai smiled his fake smile.

"Of course."

"Not."Naruto said and they turned towards Naruto who was now inside the office, Naruto saw Sakura and Ino were tied up, since they were the member of broadcasting committee and sweat dropped and then glared angrily at Sasuke and marched towards him.

Sasuke for the first time in his life was nervous and saw Naruto angrily pulled his collar down for a kiss.

"Mn….."Naruto moaned as Sasuke dominated the kiss, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's back and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair, and they kept kissing.

"I love you."Naruto said to Sasuke and Sasuke smiled at him as he kissed his forehead.

"I love you too."

"Erm…..Sasuke."Sai whispered and both Naruto and Sasuke turned to him questioningly.

"The mic is still on."Sai said.

The whole school was blushing and some have even drooled at the thought of two guys together.

"Erm…."Sasuke said and Naruto trembled.

"SASUKE! YOU PREVERTED ASSHOLE!"

"You were the one who kissed me first."

And thus another story began.

**Review?**


	2. Not perfect-BONUS CHAPTER

'**Not Perfect'**

**Okay 'Not perfect' is a bonus story with ItaDei as pairings, KYAAAAAA!**

**Hope you like it as well.**

* * *

"I am sorry, Dei."Konan said clasping her hands together in front of Deidara.

'_Friendship with women, in the end is weak'. _Deidara thought as he glared at the girl in front of him.

"My brother got sick suddenly, my parents told me to go home-"

"Liar!"Deidara interrupted waving his hands in front of him, "You don't have any siblings."

'_All this trouble because….'_

"You lying woman!"Deidara yelled getting on the desk and chocking Konan who started coughing.

"Don't you look energetic this morning?"

Deidara glare turned to the source of his misery, who was smiling leaning on the gate looking amused.

"Itachi-san!"

Deidara coughed as he was roughly pushed away by so called weak women, he watched as Itachi was surrounded with girls in no time at all.

"Oh, I am really sorry that you had to drop me home yesterday!"Konan said and Itachi smiled.

"It's no trouble."

_'This is Uchiha fucking Itachi, great at academics, sports, looks and an ideal student among the teachers as well, the ultimate bishie.'_

"THAT'S IT!" Deidara yelled and whole class turned to him even Itachi was surprised, as he looked at Deidara with curious eyes.

Deidara turned to Itachi and pointed at Itachi who looked completely surprised, he glared at Itachi, "I'm going to reveal your true colors! Even you seem so perfect you got to have some weakness, and I 'm goanna find it!"Deidara declared and Itachi just stared at him before he smirked.

[Later that afternoon]

Itachi was heading home, with Deidara secretly trailing him, he frowned when Itachi turned into a corner and followed but was surprised as he saw Itachi standing there smirking.

"Wah…what? You knew I was following?"Deidara asked and Itachi's smirk widened, "I thought I felt something vengeful following me, so you were serious about revealing my true colors?"Itachi asked and Deidara nodded still glaring at him.

"Of course."

"You're interesting Dei-chan."Itachi said smiling while Deidara looked pissed.

"Don't call me Dei-chan!"

[Next Day]

Deidara kept watching Itachi in class, actually it was full on staring and stalking, even if Itachi was bothered, he didn't say a thing, he found Deidara to be amusing, but then Deidara ended up with detention with only focusing on the Schools idol.

Deidara was crying anime tears as everyone started to exit, and also Itachi with a flock of girls surrounding him.

'_If this goes on, I'll never find his weakness…..plus…. I DON"T GET THIS AT ALL!' _Deidara was performing some kind of African chant on the detention paper, not knowing Itachi watching him.

Itachi came and Deidara gasped as hands came and began to write on his paper.

Deidara looked up at Itachi who was writing effortlessly, he glared, "You should go, and your friends are waiting."Deidara mumbled and Itachi smirked.

"Fine, see you Dei-chan."Itachi called and Deidara sighed before mumbling.

"Don't call me Dei-chan."

He looked down and was shocked at the packed paper; it was 80 percent complete he looked at the corner of the paper.

'**Good luck.'**

'_Is he really a good guy?'_

[Later]

Deidara yawned as he made it to class as detention was over sooner because Itachi's help, none was here in the classes, he was to enter class but stopped at the sight of Itachi alone with a girl.

"Hey Itachi, let's kiss."She said swarming her arms around Itachi's neck while bringing Itachi closer.

Deidara who by now had his camera on and ready to take picture smirked.

'_Well well, despite all his efforts, he's quite a player; this is just what I need.'_

Deidara said watching but his eyes widened when Itachi pushed the girl away, he looked on confused.

"You shouldn't do this, value yourself more; we don't love each other like that."Itachi said pulling away but the girl was persistent.

"It's okay since I like you."

"That like, and love are different, what happens when someone you really love appears?"Itachi said serious and Deidara just looked on shocked, was this really Itachi's true feelings?

"Whatever, you're so stingy."The girls huffed and went away while Deidara shivered.

'_A female panther. _'He thought and jumped when he felt hot air on his neck.

"Forgot something?"Itachi asked his smirk back full force.

"Ye-Yeah."Deidara said blushing and going inside the class to his desk.

"It's hard to properly convey what you think."Itachi mumbled in a whisper but Deidara heard it.

"I thought your kindness was fake, but "Deidara said pulling his book out and not noticing Itachi's intense gaze on him, "The kindness you showed just now….I like that."Deidara said blushing furiously and Itachi was surprised for a moment before he smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks'.

Deidara surprised hurriedly tried to get out and ended up knocking the dustbin and causing all the trash to fall on him.

"I'm sorry."Deidara said guiltily and Itachi chuckled.

"You're really interesting, hmmm…wait you have trash in your hair."Itachi said and his fingers went into Deidara's hair, Deidara looked up at the owner of those gentle fingers and saw Itachi staring at him, dazed? No.

He pulled away surprised and Itachi looked at him blankly, but his eyes were concerned.

"I'm heading back."Deidara said and ran out.

[Next morning]

Deidara didn't know how to face Itachi again, he thought of excuses outside the door.

'_So, what if I like him? It doesn't mean anything!'_

Deidara opened the door and was shocked to see Itachi surrounded once again.

"Itachi, would you help me with this math problem?"

"Sure."

Deidara's hands dropped by his sides, what now,Itachi... he was perfect with no flaws, his nice, maybe it was natural even, he was just nice to everyone.

'_It's enough,i am giving up, he definitely doesn't have any weakness.'_

[Later]

Deidara went to drink water after his volleyball match and saw Itachi standing there, staring at him, was he waiting for him?

"You've been avoiding me recently."Itachi commented, he might have come from his soccer practice, or basketball?

"Enough, I don't care anymore," Deidara said to Itachi whose eyes narrowed, "It's annoying when your always so perfect."Deidara said and Itachi's face turned blank.

"Even though you know nothing about me?"Itachi said and Deidara looked up, he saw Itachi's eyes filled with disappointment. Deidara turned around and ran, he couldn't be near Itachi anymore.

[Later-At the end of School]

"Dei, it's been hard to get a hold of you lately."Sasori said swinging his arm around Deidara's neck and Deidara sighed, he knew Itachi was also in the hall way but he didn't looked at him.

Finally turning into the corner, Deidara turned to peak at Itachi and his eyes widened at the expression on Itachi's face.

After walking a little further Deidara halted, _'How could he make a face like that?'_

"Dei, what's wrong?"

"Guys you go on ahead, I have to do something."Deidara said turning but was stopped by Sasori's hand grabbing his.

"What the hell Dei."

"Hey let go-"

Deidara, Sasori and all the people standing in the hallway gasped as Itachi hugged Deidara from behind, holding him in a possessive hold glaring at Sasori.

"Get your hands off him."Itachi threatened and immediately the hand around Deidara was gone as if it burned.

"Wha….Itachi?"Deidara said astonished and Itachi pulled Deidara by his hand.

"It-It hurts, I said it hurts!"Deidara whined but Itachi just kept dragging him in the back side of the school garden.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not particularly upset!"Itachi yelled and Deidara stared at him with 'yeah right' look.

'_Your totally upset.'_

"Why are acting like this?"Deidara said and immediately Itachi turned glaring at him.

"Why? Because you let some other guy touch you!"Itachi yelled and Deidara blinked.

"Eh?"

"What?"Itachi was pissed, ah no…..the guy was jealous and wouldn't admit it! Was this the same Itachi Uchiha? The perfect man? Acting like a child in front of him?

"You're jealous?"Deidara said cautiously and was rewarded with a glare.

"Ofcourse not."Itachi muttered and Deidara smirked.

"Then I guess, I'll ask Sasori to tutor me in English for later on, that's his STRONG subject-"

"Fine I am freaking jealous, don't you dare go near that bastard!"Itachi said and now both of Deidara's hands were in his grasp and Deidara chuckled.

"Dei-chan."

"Don't call me-"Deidara's words were cut off by Itachi's kiss out of nowhere and Deidara froze before he closed his eyes slowly, Itachi let of his hands, n and wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and Deidara's went around his neck.

"I like you."Deidara said.

"That won't do."

"What?"

"You have to love me."Itachi said harshly and Deidara's eyes widened,"Call me several times a day."Itachi continued and Deidara nodded.

"Okay."

"Even it's in the middle of night, if I want to see you, come out to see me."

"Okay."

"Don't get close with other guys, I will be angry if you let them touch you so casually."

'_That's a bit problematic.'_

At Deidara's lack of response Itachi growled and Deidara nodded, scared.

"Yes, of course."

Itachi seemed satisfied as he bumped their heads together as looked at in Deidara's eyes,"No matter what you do now, even if you hate me or throw a fit, I won't be able to let you go."Itachi said and again kissed Deidara and before whispering.

"Because it's me, who loves you now."

'_I found a love, it's not perfect but I like it that way.'_

* * *

**Review?**

**Was Deidara girly? No right? I didn't think so….it's my first time writing and completing something ItaDei.**

**Be kind!**


End file.
